The disclosure relates to a device or a method. The subject matter of the present disclosure also relates to a computer program.
Modern vehicles can be equipped with a multiplicity of sensors. The signals made available by the sensors can be used to implement a wide variety of functions such as an airbag, ESP, engine control or damper regulation and a wide variety of driving aids, for example for autonomous driving. In order to avoid malfunctions, early detection of faulty sensors is important.